No puedo
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Dos seres unidos por el destino. Un lazo creado por la luz, amenazado con ser destruido por la oscuridad.


**Hola mis amados lectores. Su escritora ha regresado con algo nuevo… y diferente. Este es un one-shot sobre Ryou Bakura y un Oc que me pertenece. Es mas bien un experimento de escritura que quise compartir con ustedes. Espero que les guste.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **Hikari Akiyama es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Solo se habían conocido ese año, luego de que él impusiera su presencia en el Instituto de Domino. A ella siempre le llamó la atención. No pudo evitarlo. Si bien, las adolescentes con las hormonas más que alborotadas no tardaron en caer a sus pies, ella fue la excepción. No negaba que fuera guapo. Lo era y mucho. Pero, había algo de su actitud que le llamaba la atención. Esa timidez, ese silencio que le sellaba los labios. Esa mirada que parecía albergar un universo propio. Eso fue lo que la embargó. Pero no se arrastró como perrito faldero hacia el muchacho. Hizo las cosas de frente. Como siempre se lo habían dicho. Pero no fue brusca. Lentamente se fue acercando a él. Primero con simples saludos de "Buenos días", despedidas de "Hasta mañana" o preguntas sencillas, por ejemplo "¿Cómo estás?". Intentaba enseñarle que ella no era como las otras. Que no pertenecía al rebaño de chicas idiotas que solo lo seguían por su físico, enviándole regalitos como notas cursis o chocolates. Ella usaba el poder y don de las palabras que su voz carismática siempre portaba consigo.

Lentamente, él comenzó a responder a sus señales. Respondía con su característica sencillez a sus preguntas, a veces avergonzado. Pero captó el mensaje. Ella no era como las otras. Además de Anzu Mazaki, ella era diferente. No lo perseguía, le hablaba como una persona normal y no lo idolatraba como otras chicas. Eso… le agradó. Pues el excesivo acoso de las otras lo dejaba agotado emocionalmente, sumándole a ello el terrible secreto que guardaba consigo, cuyo símbolo era la sortija que colgaba de su cuello.

Pasaron las semanas e inevitablemente, la cercanía entre ambos los llevó a formar un lazo de amistad hermoso. Comenzaron a compartir su vida, contarse sus temores y sueños, dolores y alegrías. Ella se enteró de la tragedia familiar que le pesaba en sus hombros bajo el nombre de "culpa". Él conoció la historia de su amor frustrado, que la había dejado inmune a ese sentimiento que muchos llaman "amor". Ambos eran humanos, humanos que sufrían, pero que ahora el destino había unido para sanar viejas heridas. Pero como dice el dicho "No todo es color de rosa", había una mancha oscura, un secreto maligno que él le estaba ocultando. Que les escondía a sus pocos amigos. A Yugi, a Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda. Y ella no fue la excepción. No podía decírselo, eso significaría perderla para siempre. La quería demasiado como para soportarlo. Y la hiriente verdad, era que ni él mismo entendía lo que pasaba consigo mismo. Solo sabía que la desdicha lo perseguía desde que aquel objeto milenario había caído en sus manos. Y si quería evitar perder a sus amigos, a su única familia, todo lo que le quedaba, debía guardar silencio. Un tortuoso silencio que sellaría sus labios y sus lágrimas de impotencia.

Sin embargo, no contaba con la perspicacia y astucia que Hikari llevaba en su alma. Ella sabía que él le estaba ocultando algo. Algo demasiado peligroso y doloroso. Y prefirió esperar a que él confesara. Pero su paciencia estaba agotándose. Sus sospechas apuntaban a aquel anillo con el ojo de Horus que el joven llevaba bajo sus ropas. Si bien, él nunca se lo mostró, ella lo había visto a escondidas. Lo veía con el rostro bañado en sombras sostener aquel artículo del Milenio, especialmente cuando estaba cerca de Yugi Muto. Y eso la asustaba. Llevaba ese mal presentimiento desde que había descubierto la existencia de la Sortija del Milenio.

El día que lo encaró al respecto, fue un día gris, bañado en nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer una lluvia pesada sobre las cabezas de los demás. Junto a ese clima, el viento helado soplaba, agitando el cabello castaño oscuro que Hikari poseía hasta su cintura. Estaban frente a frente, en la calle, no muy lejos de la escuela. La jornada escolar se había acabado y poca gente transitaba a esa hora.

\- Dime la verdad – fue todo lo que ella pronunció con autoridad. Él sintió frío en el estómago, porque sospechaba a que se refería ella, pero esperaba estar equivocado.

\- N-No sé de que hablas – balbuceó, sin darse cuenta que se estaba delatando.

\- ¡No mientas! – fue la primera vez que ella alzaba la voz hacia él.

Lo confirmó. Ella lo había desenmascarado. De algún modo había descubierto su secreto. Su cerebro se negó a hacerlo reaccionar. Además, sintió un aura oscura rondar cerca suyo. El miedo se apoderó de su ser. Otra vez esa presencia. Sabía que nada bueno podía pasar si aquel ente estaba cerca. Hikari estaba peligro. No respondió y comenzó a retroceder de espaldas, intentando alejarse de ella. Debía protegerla. Pero ella adivinó sus intenciones. Él joven no tardó en sentir las manos de ella sujetarle el brazo con fuerza.

\- No huyas – le ordenó.

¡Demonios! Ella era persistente y sabía que no lo dejaría escapar hasta que le dijera la verdad. La verdad que significaría tener que perderla. Sintió su corazón retorcerse, porque el dolor hizo de las suyas. Pues, el secreto de la sortija no era el único enigma que le estaba ocultando. Había algo más. Un sentimiento profundo que había nacido en su corazón y que ahora desplazaba a la amistad. El mismo sentimiento peligroso que había causado que Hikari sufriera en el pasado. Y que él había callado para no herirla.

\- Aléjate – le rogó en contra de sus deseos. Quería que se quedara con él, pero no podía. No si quería salvarla de la oscuridad.

\- Ryou-kun – ella murmuró aquel nombre con los labios secos y las manos temblorosas sosteniendo el brazo del joven – Por favor… dime que te ocurre.

La presencia oscura se manifestó con más fuerza. Sabía que iba a sucumbir, pues no era capaz de detenerla por si mismo. Debía huir cuanto antes de allí.

\- No puedo… - se negó a confesar, provocando que un enorme enojo y decepción se marcara en el alma de la chica.

\- Creí que confiabas en mí – la voz de Hikari estaba hecha pedazos, sus ojos estaban llorosos – Creí que era tu amiga… ¡Creí que nunca me mentirías! ¡Idiota!

La mirada de ella estaba encendida de ira. Estaba temblando, pero no por el viento congelado, sino por sus propias emociones desbordadas. Sentía deseos de gritarle, de abofetearlo, de herirlo como él lo estaba haciendo.

Ryou Bakura sintió la culpa retorcerle el corazón. Un trago amargo le recorrió la garganta. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía, pero tampoco quería que ella lo odiara. Lo que menos hubiese querido hacer era lastimarla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus deseos reprimidos respondieron antes que la razón. En segundos, la joven estaba en sus brazos.

\- Hikari-chan… - murmuró con la voz rota – Perdóname.

Ella se tensó aun más de lo que ya estaba. Esas palabras de disculpa dichas por un hilo de voz cargado de culpa le provocaron ganas de llorar. Pero siquiera fue capaz de responder al abrazo de su amigo, aun no salía de aquel trance de shock.

\- Perdóname por favor – rogaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Ryou-kun – ella se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Antes de que Ryou pudiese detenerla o reaccionar, Hikari acercó su mano y en menos de dos segundos, extrajo la enigmática sortija que su amigo ocultaba bajo sus ropas y la arrancó del cuello del joven.

\- ¿Es esto, verdad? – lo tenía acorralado, metafóricamente hablando.

\- Hikari-chan… - intentó buscar una mentira para zafarse de esa situación. Pero no la encontró, porque no existía excusa.

\- ¡Respóndeme! – ella le gritó, pero eso no le preocupó a su amigo. Sintió el miedo recorrerle las venas cuando vio el rostro de ella adquirir una mueca extraña. Apretaba los dientes y sus ojos estaban brillosos. Estaba temblando, pero no de ira, sino mas bien de dolor. Notó el apenas visible sudor que ahora comenzaba a cubrir la frente y las sienes de la joven, como si tratara de enterrar ese dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. No se equivocaba. La joven sentía que el pecho se le quemaba y que su temperatura corporal se elevaba escandalosamente rápido. Pero su orgullo y terquedad le impedían manifestar su sufrimiento.

\- Suelta eso – le ordenó Ryou con algo de autoridad.

\- ¡No! – dijo rotunda - ¡No hasta que…!

No acabó su orden, al sentir una puñalada en el pecho, que la obligó a doblarse sobre sus rodillas y lanzar una exclamación de dolor. Aun así no soltó la sortija. De sus ojos chocolate, brotaron lágrimas pesadas.

\- ¡Hikari-chan! – el chico comenzaba a desesperarse. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y cayó de rodillas junto con ella. Le arrebató la sortija con brusquedad.

\- Eres un tonto – lo insultó ella débilmente y con voz rota.

Respiraba entrecortado, y su rostro estaba enrojecido y cubierto de sudor. El pecho le dolía como nunca antes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se asomaran por las comisuras de estos. Ryou rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y dejó que la cabeza de ella reposara en su pecho. Él apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de su amiga, inhalando con deseo casto el casi intoxicante aroma a vainilla que emanaba del cabello castaño de la joven. Cerró los ojos.

\- Ryou-kun – ella ahora hablaba en susurros - ¿Qué te ocurre?

El albino se apartó apenas de ella y dirigió su mano al rostro aun levemente ruborizado de la chica, acariciando su mejilla. Sus orbes se clavaron sobre los de ella.

\- No… no puedo decírtelo – su garganta anudada apenas le permitía sacar la voz.

\- Ryou – Hikari apretó los dientes y las gotas cristalinas rodaron por su cara.

\- Ya he perdido todo – su voz se tornó tan frágil como un cristal – No quiero perderte a ti – sus ojos se cristalizaron – Eres todo lo que me queda, Hikari-chan.

No fue capaz de reprimirlo. Dejó escapar sus sollozos reprimidos, ignorando su orgullo. Sintió su rostro ser acariciado por las suaves manos de su amigo, retirando de este las frías lágrimas. Luego, aquellos brazos fuertes la envolvieron con cuidado como si fuese una delicada criatura y el cálido abrazo la reconfortó. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de él y correspondió a aquel gesto, aferrándolo con fuerza. Bajo ellos, el cielo gritó con enfado, celoso de ambos y dejó caer sobre ambos un manto de fina lluvia como si sintiera lástima de ellos.

Se apartaron en contra de sus deseos y sus miradas tristes se unificaron.

\- Hago esto para protegerte – murmuró Ryou. Volvió a acariciar su rostro. Hikari cerró los ojos y abrazó aquella mano en su cara con las suyas, anhelando aquella afectuosa muestra.

\- Déjame ayudarte – suplicó dolida.

\- Voy a estar bien – el chico apoyó su frente sobre la de ella – lo prometo.

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, causando que el caudal de lágrimas de su amiga creciera aun más. Esta lo miró a los ojos, aun llorando.

\- Déjame seguir siendo tu amigo – ahora él parecía estar quebrándose por dentro, como si la palabra "amigo" fuera aun más dolorosa que cargar con aquel ente oscuro en su ser. De su ojo derecho, brotó una lágrima llena de dolor. Gota cristalina que Hikari retiró con sus finos dedos de ángel.

\- No estás solo – prometió con una sonrisa triste – No importa lo que pase. Yo siempre estaré contigo.

Sintió su cuerpo paralizado, cuando él acunó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a este, con la mirada fija en los labios color fresa natural que ella poseía. Se acercaba cada vez más. Ella quiso alejarse, pero… no pudo. Por alguna razón, anhelaba con deseo que su boca y la de él se unieran en un beso, un beso largo y apasionado. Cerró los ojos, esperando aquel tacto. Pero este nunca llegó.

\- No puedo seguir aquí – él se apartó con brusquedad y se levantó del suelo. La expresión de su cara ahora era una horrorizada.

\- ¿Ryou-kun? – ella lo inquirió poniéndose de pie también y escudriñándolo con la mirada.

\- Debo irme – afirmó con la voz asustada – Él está cerca.

"¿Él?" ella parecía más confundida que antes.

\- Lo siento – musitó antes de correr lejos de su amiga, perdiéndose en la calle que la lluvia cubría paulatinamente.

Hikari se quedó quieta en la acera, observando el camino que su amigo había tomado. ¿Amigo? Ya ni estaba segura si sería capaz de verlo de esa forma, pues ahora sus ojos miraban con el corazón y este le gritaba con impaciencia un solo mensaje: lo amaba con una fuerza desmesurada.

\- No te disculpes – murmuró a la nada, agachando la cabeza y abrazándose ella misma, sintiendo la fría lluvia sobre su cuerpo y su cabello, anhelando sentir una vez más el calor de los brazos de Ryou Bakura.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se apoyó contra la pared de un callejón, al sentir que las fuerzas le fallaban. Respiró por la boca, llevando una mano a su frente. El pecho le ardió, ante el resplandor de la sortija.

" _Dame las gracias. La próxima vez, me encargaré de que esa encantadora niña sufra la ira de las sombras. Será un deleite oír sus gritos de agonía"._

Ryou sintió la impotencia más profunda llenarle su interior. Estaba maldito. Debía alejarse de Hikari, pero… no podía hacerlo. Con sus manos temblorosas cubrió su rostro y lloró de rabia. Aquel ente tenía en la mira a la mujer que ahora amaba y si ella intentaba acercarse, pagaría con su vida. Y lo peor, es que no sabía que hacer para evitarlo. Maldijo al espíritu de la sortija, el único culpable de sus desgracias.

\- Yo te amo Hikari – murmuró al vacío – pero no puedo permitir que sigas a mi lado.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo (por ahora). La verdad, no sé que pensar. Esta fue una idea que me daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Es la primera vez que uso un Oc en el fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh. Siempre había querido escribir sobre Ryou Bakura. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por él. Creo que de todos los personajes, él fue quien más sufrió (ser controlado por un ente oscuro en contra de tu voluntad y no saber que hacer para detenerlo. Eso es horrible).**

 **Por si acaso, aquellos que leyeron el manga, sabrán a que me refiero con la "tragedia" que Ryou sufrió con su famila.**

 **Bueno, espero su opinión al respecto.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
